


Band-Aid

by ladydragon76



Series: Ride a Lambo [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: maggie madsen, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, series: ride a lambo, smut: energy, smut: sticky, verse: post rotf, warning: au, warning: xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Smutty xeno PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.   
> **Notes:** For spacegarden. I already miss you, bb! Energy sex based with permission on aprilraven’s research, theories, and writing in her story: [A Universal Concept](http://aprilraven.livejournal.com/2644.html).

**Title:** Band-Aid  
 **‘Verse:** Post RotF  
 **Series:** Ride a Lambo  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sideswipe/Maggie  
 **Summary:** Smutty xeno PWP  
 **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.   
**Notes:** For spacegarden. I already miss you, bb! Energy sex based with permission on aprilraven’s research, theories, and writing in her story: [A Universal Concept](http://aprilraven.livejournal.com/2644.html).

 

**Band-Aid**

 

“He’ll be back,” Sideswipe murmured.

Maggie arched under the gentle touch, not sure whether Sideswipe was comforting her, or himself more with those words. “I know,” she said.

Sunstreaker was just off on the mainland playing bodyguard. A week or two, and he’d be back. Until then, Maggie figured Sideswipe’s brand of soothing them both was a pretty good band-aid.

A big warm hand splayed across her belly, tip of the index finger sweeping lightly along the underside of her breast. Sideswipe nuzzled up Maggie’s thigh, respiration even warmer on her skin. She parted her legs more for him, and moaned faintly at the low rumbling purr he responded with.

There was a light tingle of static charge, and Maggie gasped. She didn’t know exactly how they managed it, but she loved how their energy fields, or sparks, or whatever it was, felt when Sideswipe or Sunstreaker did what they did. Then he licked her. One long, slow stroke of his tongue. Hot, slick, smooth, flexible metal over her core, making her gasp again, sharper.

“There, baby. There.” Maggie’s hips squirmed, and his hand pressed down just a bit more to hold her in place.

Sideswipe obeyed, the tingling coming in languorous waves in time with his tongue. Maggie moaned, reaching down to wrap her hand around an audial horn. She’d learned those were sensitive, and squeezing them made him-

Sideswipe moan-purred, the vibrations rolling right up into Maggie. She shivered, back arching to push harder against his mouth. He licked into her, those pulses of static charge brushing over and through her faster, chasing her heartbeat as it sped up.

“Yes,” Maggie whispered, pulling at both audial horns, bucking into each thrust. Sideswipe moaned against her, and Maggie shattered into release. She cried out, shouting Sideswipe’s name, and felt the echoing shimmer of energy. The full-body, electric orgasm that struck her when he overloaded ripped a scream from her throat.

Sideswipe pressed his face, mouth open and hot, against her inner thigh as he moaned long and low, shuddering before relaxing.

The tingling softened, eased away like gossamer silk being pulled down her body. Maggie hummed, gentling her own touch on those audials, hand caressing over the black of Sideswipe’s helm. She smiled as Sideswipe lifted his head and gave her a wink.

“Slagger doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Maggie chuckled. “I know. Just have to catch him up when he gets back.”

Sideswipe’s grin turned to that special, irresistible one Maggie’d taken to calling his ‘smoulder’. “Lots of catching up,” he purred. His finger tracked down the center line of her belly, dipped into her navel, trailed lower until Maggie’s breath caught.

“Love the way you think,” Maggie moaned, and let her head fall back.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
